How The Hiccup Did This Happen?
by LoveLiveLaugh Forever
Summary: When a girl from the real world stumbled into the world of HTTYD, she gets into trouble. But a greater threat arises when something they thought was dead returns. Pre-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This story is already pre-written, so I'm going to be updating daily. I wrote this when I was younger so it might not be all that great, but I think it's all right. And I'm still trying to figure out how to work Fanfiction since I'm new to the site. Actually I've been reading for a long time, but not writing. I don't really have anything else to say...**

**Disclaimer-I don't own How To Train Your Dragon**

It was a normal day, right? Wrong. Everything all started when I was downstairs, folding laundry (a rare thing to see). My mom came down and looked at my slow progress. "Keep going Madison," My mom said. I groaned and flipped my brown hair over my shoulder, utterly bored. "I have to go to the store, I'll be back in 20." My mom continued.

That's when it happened.

I heard the garage door shut behind me, when I felt something watching me. I whipped my head around to see the empty hallway. Unnerved and slightly creeped out, I went back to my work.

Suddenly, a scratching sound rushed to my ears, like claws slipping on the shiny wood floor. I gasped, my eyes wide with fear. Ok, I was officially scared. From behind the door on the side of the hallway, two big, yellow eyes stared at me. I screeched and scampered onto the pool table. What the HECK was that thing?! A mutant monkey? Then I noticed that the eyes were very low to the ground. A head peeked out, followed by a scaly green body. I recognized that. But, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be…

Because that creature I saw, was a Terrible Terror from the movie "How to Train Your Dragon".


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped; I was an expert on "How to Train Your Dragon", not exaggerating. I LOVED that movie! But this, this was unbelievable, not possible, AWESOME! Now I had to figure out if it was real, or if I had gone mental.

I lowered my legs off the table, based off the movie, the Terrible Terror just needed to trust me. This should be easy, right? Another wrong. The Terrible Terror just twitched his head as I got off the table, and blinked its oversized eyes. I crouched down to his height, making slow movements. I started to reach my hand out, but it backed away. "It's okay," I soothed. "I won't hurt you." I crept forward, but it backed away.

Creep forward.

Back away.

Creep forward.

Back away.

After a while, I think the little animal got annoyed with me. It sparked out a ball of flame, aiming for my head. I gasped and rolled away, sparing my face. Unfortunately, my arm was not so lucky. The fireball had only grazed it, but it still hurt, a lot. I yelped and tears sprang into my eyes. The skin was red, with a few blisters, but nothing major.

For a moment the dragon looked regretful of what he did, and he approached me with ease. He looked at my wound and then at me. Nervously, it crept into my lap. The pain of the burn melted away, as I was suddenly filled with happiness. It was real! And it trusted me!

I petted him and it purred loudly. "So," I said to myself. The creature's head perked up at the sound of my voice. "I guess you need a name." I smiled at him, but wait, was it a girl or boy.

"Okay," I started. "I know this might sound a bit weird, but are you a girl or a boy?" The Terrible Terror sniffed the air, seeming mildly offended. But, who can blame him/her/it? He/she/it sauntered into the living room, and scratched into the carpet:

GIRL

Whoa. She knew how to spell? Then again, girl was spelled like it sounded…point was, she was a girl! YAY!

She still needed a name though. I thought, but nothing came to mind. "Glimmer Scales!" I shouted. Glimmer Scales put on a disgusted face. "Or not." I said. She looked relieved. "Hmmm…Leaf love!" The Terrible Terror growled.

"White fang!"

"Grrr!"

"Golden Eyes!"

"Hiss!"

"Green Guts!

"ROAR!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I laughed. "Hey, what about Shadowwing?" The dragon purred and nodded. I smiled in relief. "Okay, Shadowwing, welcome!"

I had washed the burn and the swelling had gone down, just in time to. My dad arrived back from work, and my mom from the store. "Shadowwing!" I called/whispered. "Come on!" I scurried up the stairs the dragon hot on my heels. We dashed into my room and closed the door. Just then, I remembered something.

"Hey, can you fly?" I asked Shadowwing. She flapped her wings and in a second was airborne. Her flying around my room was one of the coolest things I ever saw. I grinned and praised her when she finished her tricks. She hid in my closet, and made a place just for her on the top two shelves.

I didn't tell my parents about Shadowwing, not knowing how they would react. That night, as I was lying in bed, my dragon came and curled up under the covers with me, sharing our body heat. I started to wonder how she got here, but I had a feeling I would find out soon.

The next day Dad went to work and Mom to an all-day conference. I had the day off of school, in which I was glad for. About noon, Shadowwing and I went outside. There was a hill in the backyard, and tons of pine trees at the top. The two of us journeyed up when we heard a rustle in one of the trees. My eye caught a flash of something black, and big. The Terrible Terror jumped into my arms.

SNAP! Went a branch. Shadowwing and I were not alone, and she quickly dove into a nearby bush. I had a very loyal dragon, didn't I? I sensed something behind me, and I glanced at the ground to see a large shadow. Slowly, I turned around, to see the face of a legendary Night Fury.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Just forget about the whole updating daily thing. I'm going to update at LEAST once a day. I wasn't going to post another one today, but I got an amazing review from an awesome reviewer and then I got super excited. So here's another chapter. Oh, and I'm now going to do responses to all my reviews.**

**georgelucasisawsome-Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story:)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Crud. Was this real? There was a very large, slightly scary NIGHT FURY in my backyard! Wait, a Night Fury? There was only one Night Fury.

"Toothless?" I asked, shocked. The creature was in a pounced position, its eyes narrowed into slits, teeth extracted, and at the moment looking VERY intimidating. Its head perked up and its pupils dilated the moment I said its name.

"Hi, Toothless," I said, seeing the effect its name had. "My name's Maddie. I won't hurt you." The dragon looked confused at how I knew its name, but stopped growling. That was a good sign. "Do you know how you got here?"

Toothless peered at me with suspicion. "Okay, let's talk about that later. I know who you are. Your rider's name is Hiccup, his girlfriend is Astrid," 'Sadly,' I added in my head. " And you defeated the Queen of Dragons, the Red Death, or was it Green Death?" Now Toothless looked freaked out. I can't blame him. If some random person walked up to me and started telling me about myself, I'd be like: "Stalker! Get away from me!"

But the dragon didn't react that way, thankfully, in fact his face showed no surprise. I reached my hand out and smiled. Toothless shrank back, but then dilated his pupils and hid his teeth. He put his head in my hand. It felt amazing. Shadowwing stuck his head out from behind the bush.

Unexpectedly, Toothless darted forward and tackled me. I screeched as he licked me. "Toothless!" I laughed. "Toothless down!" He sat and wagged his tail, gracing me with a, well, toothless smile. Then I saw him tailfin. "Oooo," I said, going over to look at it. "Wait, Toothless," He looked at me. "Can-can I ride you?" The dragon stared at me, thinking, when suddenly, we heard a yelp. I looked just in time to see a teen falling from the pine trees, about my age. The boy crashed to the ground right in front of me. I gaped at him, feeling sorry and also shocked. The boy moaned. "Ow," He said. He sat up and I realized I knew him.

"Hiccup?" I said, stunned. Toothless ran from my side and pounced on him, looking overjoyed.

"Toothless!" He yelled. "Down!" Toothless retreated and sat to the side, observing both of us. Hiccup got to his feet, and brushed him auburn hair from his eyes. It was really him! Same scruffy vest, same green shirt, same hair, same eyes, same prosthetic leg. "What just happened? And how the Thor do you know my name? And where am I?" He spurted out.

"Uh, your in California. And oh my gosh! Your Hiccup!" I said excitedly. Shadowwing was now currently curled around my legs, and Hiccup's eyes landed on the dragon.

"Okay, I think we need to start exchanging stories." Hiccup suggested. I nodded and motioned for him to follow me inside.

"Don't worry, no ones home and won't be for a while." I told him. We sat on the couches in the living room, with Shadowwing curled up on my lap and Toothless curled up on the floor. I explained the whole ordeal with Shadowwing and Toothless while Hiccup listened patiently.

"Wow, they must have gotten here the same way I did." Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"And you got here how, exactly?" I questioned, still eager to hear his story. This was Hiccup after all!

"Oh yeah, that." He said. "Wait, how do you know about us?"

"Movie, TV show, books, wikipedia. That sort of thing." I answered.

"Okay, now my story, obviously you know everything except about how I got here. So I'm guessing Mildew went through the now discovered portal, and gave all our adventures and movies he got away." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I got here because I noticed Toothless was missing. He must have came across the portal and ended up here."

"Mildew in my backyard? That's freaky." I agreed. "This little guy showed up too." I held up Shadowwing. Hiccup nodded.

"So then I fell into the portal as well, which in your very large, very prickly, hurts-a-lot-when-you-fall-out-of-it pine tree."

I cringed. "Sorry," I apologized. He laughed, a nice thing to hear. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to Hiccup, I mean, THE Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third."

He grinned. "That's me."

"So…I guess the portal should be a secret." I said. Hiccup nodded.

"Yea, I guess. I mean outsiders all over Berk. Dad would kill us." A smile broke out on my face.

"I guess you and Toothless and Shadowwing had better get back to Berk," I said sadly.

"Yea," Hiccup replied. "We should, but not just us, your coming too." I looked up at him in amazement.

"Really?" I asked, excitement brimming inside me,

"Well, yea," He said, as if it were obvious. "You found Toothless AND Shadowwing, and you knew better then to tell anybody about them." I grinned.

"Let's go!" I said, jumping up, ready for anything. As the four of us made our way up the hill to the pine trees, I started asking questions, until I ran out and there was silence.

"You know what I just realized?" The Viking said.

"What?" I said, stopping in my tracks. Hiccup turned to face me.

"I don't know your name."

"Oh! Oops." I said sheepishly. " I guess I skipped introductions." He smiled and I melted. I mentally face-palmed myself. "No, Madison, you can't have Hiccup. He's Astrid's. If you even TRY to make a move Astrid will kill you. Literally." My conscious scolded me.

"My name's Madison," I said.

"Well, Madison, you know if you're in Berk you need a more vikingly name, right?" Hiccup said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I smiled. "Drella?"

I gave him a disgusted look, much like the one Shadowwing had given me when we were going through names. "Okay," Hiccup continued. "Um…Torelia."

Toothless snorted, indicating his dispproval. "Hiccup," I looked at him. "You might as well call me Tortilla." He laughed.

"Okay then, how about, Heather?"

I sighed. "Okay, Hiccup, Heather it is." We were now at the base of the pine tree.

"Going up?" Hiccup asked, giving me one of his lopsided famous grins. The one that makes girls go insane. Well, at least me.

"Definetly"**(A/N I never spell that right...)** I answered. We scampered up the tree like squirrels. The Terrible Terror flew up with her tiny wings and Toothless climbed like us. Then I noticed a dark spot in the tree trunk, hidden by branches. "Let's go." I told Hiccup, and we jumped.

* * *

**I was going to say something and now I can't remember what...I hate when that happens. Oh well, I'll update tomorrow! ~Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch-blackness greeted my eyes. The trunk had seemingly grown 3 times the size, so Hiccup and I were side by side. I could sense Toothless and Shadowwing next to us as well. I grabbed Hiccup's arm for support, as I was never fond of drops. We screamed, as our stomachs were lost way back there.

"Hiccup!" I screeched. "How long does this last?"

"No idea!" He yelled back. Below us I saw a purple light, and I squeezed my eyes shut as we passed through. More blackness, until we hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, and I opened my eyes to see a bright blue sky. I turned my head to see Hiccup next to me.

"That was graceful." He said sarcastically. I laughed and we sat up. I saw Toothless sitting down, as he must have landed on his feet. Shadowwing was on his head. We were on a grassy cliff, where a knurly oak tree stood. I saw the same black hole in it. That was were we tumbled out. I walked over to the edge of the cliff, and saw the bluish waves below me.

I grinned at Hiccup. "This is SO COOL!" I squealed, and took off toward the village.

"Uh, Heather!" Hiccup called. I stopped and turned around to see Hiccup gesturing to Toothless. "Wanna ride?" He asked.

I gasped. "Seriously?" I said stupidly.

"Sure, why not?" He climbed onto Toothless and offered a hand. I took it gratefully.

"Wait, what about Shadowwing?" I asked. Hiccup whistled.

"Go on back to the village, okay Shadowwing?" He told the dragon. Shadowwing nodded and took off. Toothless turned and faced the cliff, shifting. I clung to Hiccup's waist and peered over his shoulder. "Ready?" He asked.

"Since when am I not?" I answered.

"Good point. Let's go Bud." He said, addressing the dragon. Toothless took off at astounding speed. He leapt off the cliff and we were airborne. The dragon was going straight into the air, and wind whipped at my face, mussing my hair. I screamed in delight.

He corkscrewed, and dropped downward and plunged into the ocean. I recognized this as the flight he demonstrated with Astrid. But I trusted Toothless, which was probably why I was enjoying this so much. Toothless looked back to see if we were doing okay. I grinned, and he smiled back. After about two more minutes of this we were flying over Berk. The Vikings below were pointing at us, most likely wondering who the heck I was.

"Hiccup," I said.

"Yeah, Heather?"

"Does time change? I mean when I'm in this world, will time pass in my world?" I asked.

"No, that's the great thing." He answered. Toothless landed in front of Hiccup's house. "Good dragon," Hiccup praised his friend. "Okay, time to meet my dad." I glanced over at Hiccup as I slid off.

"You look nervous." I told him, which was true, he did.

"Yea," he said. "Let's hope my dad approves. Otherwise you'll get kicked off and exiled, and I'll be in serious trouble."

"Then I guess we better not let him say no." I said looking at him, a glint in my eyes. He smiled back, and we marched into the house.

Hiccup went in first holding the wooden door for me. There his was, the REAL Stoic the Vast, who ripped a dragon's head off when he was just a baby. He was sitting at a table studying an ancient-looking map, its edges yellow and ripped.

"Dad," Hiccup spoke up. The Viking chief allowed a glance and a slight smile at his son, but then noticed me.

"Hiccup," Stoic said gruffly. "Who is this?"

"Uh, this is Heather, dad," Hiccup stuttered. "Well, actually her real name is Madison, but we agreed on Heather. You know the portal, on the cliff, well she-"

"She's from the portal?" Stoic bellowed. He stood up, and he was giant, especially compared to me. I shrank back, feeling pity for Hiccup.

"But Dad, she saved Toothless, and a Terrible Terror. Toothless and the Terrible Terror wandered to her house, and she made sure they were safe and took care of them. She also didn't tell anyone about us, and kept it a secret. I figured it be right to take her here, as a kind of payment for what she did."

Stoic looked as if he was still processing what Hiccup had said. "And Toothless really likes her," He added.

"Very well." Stoic gave in. "She may stay, so long as she stays out of trouble. Show her to the spare room." Hiccup nodded and started toward a hallway. "And Heather," The chief continued. I turned to look at him. "Welcome to Berk."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said, following Hiccup through the dimly lit hallway. He gestured to a door on the side. "This is my room." He said. He continued to the door next to it. "And this," He said, opening it. "Is yours."

The room was of average size, with wood walls. The bed had pillars on each of the four corners, and was decorated with white sheets. The remaining space contained a nightstand, dresser, mirror, bookshelf, and a large trunk. Shields decorated the walls. I sauntered over to the trunk and opened it. Inside was a musty set of clothes, I had no idea where from. It was a purple top which sleeves came to my elbows, black tights, and black fur boots

"You probably want to change." Hiccup advised. I looked down at my attire. A spaghetti strap green tank top and shorts.

"Probably, meet you outside?" I said.

"Okay." He left the room and shut the door behind him. I looked out my window to see a grassy field and the ocean.

"Cool," I said to myself. I changed and looked in the mirror. My brown, shoulder length hair was messy, as usual, but I didn't look to bad. I darted out of the house, passing Hiccup's father.

"Heather," He called as I reached the door. I looked at him. "Keep an eye on my son."

I laughed. "Will do, sir."

"He tends to get into…trouble." The man responded.

"Sure thing, Chief." I laughed and met Hiccup outside, where he was waiting by Toothless.

"Whoa," He said.

"What?"

"You actually look like a Viking."

"Should I be taking offence?" Hiccup laughed and shook his head. "So," I said. "I have Heather's name, her room, and her clothes. What am I? Heather the II?" Hiccup smiled again.

"Who knows?" He said. "You could be her long-lost cousin." I was my turn to giggle now.

"So where are we going now?" I asked.

"Oh, I just thought that maybe you want to meet Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins." He said casually.

"Yes!" I squealed. "Where are they?"

"Most likely at the dragon training arena. Walk or fly?" He asked. It felt so weird to hear that. Unless of course you owned a private jet.

"Walk, I want to see everything!" I answered. Toothless nuzzled my hand and I stroked his smooth, midnight black scales.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! See? Reviews help becuase if someone reviews I really really want to respond! Btw, whenever I put this - in a response to a review, I'm talking about a different subject. You probably didn't get that, I don't have the right word for it. Whatever.**

**snowangel420-Omigosh you're right I did! Oops. I went back and fixed it so its all good now. When I first wrote the story I couldn't think of a name so I just put Jessica, and then later I came up with Madison and changed it. I guess I forgot to switch that one! Thanks for telling me!-Haha, I like older Hiccup too;)-Wow thanks, I'm glad you like the story!-Ooooo, School of Dragons? I've never heard of it but I'll definitely check it out:)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own HTTYD (But if I did the sequel would already be out!)**

* * *

"Walking it is," Hiccup said. We passed through houses and to the market area and the town square. People would call Hiccup or Toothless' name and wave, and then ask who I was. Hiccup would tell them and they would all say 'Hello'.

Then we reached it.

The training arena! I grabbed Hiccup's arm. "This is it?" I squealed.

"Yep," Hiccup answered as we passed through the entrance. Noises greeted me as I saw all the other teens. Their dragons were all there too. Astrid was hurtling axes at a target while Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder, was spiking them. Fishlegs was sitting his Gronkle Meatlug reading. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were punching each other while their dragon Barf/Belch watched the 'interesting' spectacle. Snotlout was examining his 'muscles' and Hookfang was practicing roaring.

The gang caught sight of Hiccup and Toothless and called out a greeting. "Hey Hiccup!" They called and ran toward him. I stepped out from him and Toothless and let them see me. The group stopped in their tracks.

"Guys," Hiccup started. "This is Heather,"

Hiccup told them my story and the all shoved to get into a line to greet me. The twins managed to be first; unfortunately they were still fighting and shoving each other. "I want to introduce myself first!" Tuffnut growled.

"Fine with me," said Ruffnut and stopped fighting her twin. Tuffnut looked shocked that she gave in and just stood there. "Just right after I do!" Ruffnut continued, and she shoved her brother out of the way.

"Hey!" Tuffnut yelled, agitated. Ruffnut smirked and grabbed my hand, shaking it.

"I'm Ruffnut." She said. "And that's my idiot brother Tuffnut." She gestured to Tuffnut, who was currently trying to get a shield handle off his foot. He stumbled over to me and grabbed my hand, like his sister.

"I'm Tuffnut," He introduced himself. "And that's my doofus sister Ruffnut." I smiled at him as he walked away to get revenge on his twin. Those two really were alike. Next in line was Fishlegs.

"Hi, I'm Fishlegs," He stuttered, obviously nervous.

I gave him a comforting smile. "I'm Heather," I told him. He looked relieved and glanced at the book in his hand.

"Do you like to read?" He got up the nerve to ask.

"Yes! A lot, its one of my favorite pastimes,"**(A/N It's one of mine too! Well, duh, otherwise I wouldn't be on this website)** I told him eagerly. I really did like to read. Fishlegs' face lit up with happiness as Snotlout shoved him out of the way.

"I'm Snotlout, the hero of Berk, and your destiny." He said arrogantly. The others groaned, and I blinked at him, shocked. I guess he had gotten over his Astrid-crush. I had always known he was a flirt, except, I didn't think he ever flirt with me!

I gave him a look. "I'm Heather, and the only thing so far that's my 'destiny', is dinner." I smirked. Snotlout looked stunned at my comeback, but the others laughed.

He soon regained his confidence and said, "Don't worry, you'll come around." He winked and I rolled my eyes. The last person was Astrid. Oh my gosh it was Astrid! She was always my favorite character besides Hiccup and Toothless.

She eyed me suspiciously, not quite willing to trust me. "Heather huh? I'm Astrid."

"Hi Astrid!" I exclaimed cheerfully. I leaned in closer, gesturing for her to get nearer. I whispered, "Don't worry, I completely understand if you don't trust me. I mean it's kinda weird. All of a sudden, POOF, I appear." Astrid granted me a smile.

"Thanks," She said, and I grinned.

* * *

It was almost dinnertime by the time we finished introductions, so we all headed to the Great Hall. Most of the Vikings were already there and eating, and our dragons took off for their own celebration. The seven us claimed a nearby empty table and sat down.

Fishlegs and the twins stayed to guard the table, while Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, and I went to get our food. A line of Vikings stood waiting for the food on a long table. When it was our turn, my plate contained stake, baked potatoes, and mashed carrots. Each of us grabbed a rusty cup of water and headed back to the table.

The three that had stayed back went to get their food and pretty soon everyone was ready to eat, if they weren't already eating. "Everyone!" I heard a booming voice and looked to see Stoic the Vast on a spare table meant as a stage. The Hall became silent as attention turned to the Chief. "I have an important announcement!" he continued. "Today we have a visitor!" Murmurs spread through the crowd. Those who had met me agreed, while gasps erupted from those who had not.

"Now, I invite her to come up and tell us her story!" I froze. No! No! No! I did NOT want to go up there!

"You'll be fine." Hiccup, who was sitting the side of me, Ruffnut was on the other, said encouragingly. I smiled gratefully at him and slowly stood up. I hopped over the bench and threaded my way through the tables and to the chief. 'Do not trip. Do not trip.' I told myself.

I hesitated before climbing on the table. The chief, noticing my stiffness, began to speak again. "I invite Hiccup to come up as well, since he played a part in this too." Hiccup hopped on the table next to me and Stoic returned his seat.

"You start?" Hiccup whispered.

"Okay." I answered and looked at the spectators. "So it all started when I was at my house-"

"She lives in the other world," Hiccup explained.

"Yea," I continued. "I saw a Terrible Terror in the house and named it Shadowwing, I love HTTYD, so I knew what it was, I just couldn't believe it! The next day I saw Toothless in my backyard, and then…" I glanced at Hiccup wanting him to tell the rest.

Hiccup began his part of the story, "I fell from the portal right in front of Heather, her real name is Madison, but we changed it. Heather didn't tell anyone about us, so I brought her here." He explained about Mildew selling the movies and their stories, and everyone turned to glare at the red-faced Viking. We stepped off the table and back to the group.

We burst into conversation about my arrival, and a bunch of other topics. It was one of the best dinners I ever had.

* * *

**Wow. I apologize. That was a terrible ending. I couldn't think of anything else! Okay, review! Actually, I need like a catch phrase that I can say at the end of a chapter. "Review" is just so boring. Got any ideas? Seriously I need a sign out saying. I'm just going to say for now-Sparkles! ~Jess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back with the daily update!**

**georgelucasisawsome-I actually had this pre-written, which is why I'm updating so fast, because I wrote it when I was younger. Then I read your review, and I was like, "Your sooo right!" So I went back and edited it, adding some things here and there, adding some scenes, and I think it'd turning out better now:) Thanks so much for reviewing and telling me! It really helped a lot!**

**snowangel420-Haha, yup! I always respond to my awesome reviewers! Thanks for the ideas! They actually helped me think up a scene I'm adding! Thanks for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it:)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own HTTYD (I think everyone knows that by now)**

* * *

I woke up the next day to rays of sunlight brushing my skin. I opened my eyes and stretched. I wondered what time it was, and then realized that Vikings didn't have clocks. At least, I thought they didn't.

I got up and walked past the mirror. I gasped at the sight of my appearance; I barely recognized the girl in the reflection. I looked like I belonged here, but maybe I did. Did I want to go back to the 'other world'? My world?

I brushed the thought aside and headed downstairs. Hiccup's door was open, and his bed was empty, the covers pulled back, so I assumed he was eating breakfast or something. My stomach growled so I decided to join him. Hiccup was sitting at the table picking at leftover meat. Do people not have decent food here? Like cereal? He heard my footsteps and lifted his head to see me coming out of the hallway.

"Hey Heather," He greeted.

"Hey," I said, and went to get my food and sit next to the teen.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Um…anywhere would be awesome!" I said, Hiccup laughed.

"Want to meet up with the gang?"

"Sure!" We finished "breakfast" took off out the door and hopped on Toothless, who was eager for a flight. The dragon took off like a rocket, and we soared into the air. We found the five others at the village square.

"Hey Heather! Hello Hiccup!" Someone called. I waved and Hiccup did the same. The others were waiting for us.

"There you are!" Ruffnut called. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Tuffnut. "Like, 15 minutes." I shook my head and smiled as we started towards a clearing. A stream was on one side and a small field of dragon nip on the other. No one was there except the seven of us.

"First, the dragons and Heather should get to know each other," Said Astrid. Hiccup nodded.

"Which first?" He said, asking no one in particular.

"Barf is!" Ruff yelled.

"Belch is!" Tuff called.

"Guys, you have the same dragon." Hiccup reminded them.

"Ohhhhhh, yea." They both said, realization dawning on them.

"He's a Zippleback," Tuffnut claimed as I stood in front of Barf/Belch.

"SHE'S a Zippleback, you mean." Ruffnut argued, putting up her fists. I braced myself for a fight.

Tuffnut shook his head, "He!" He yelled.

"She!"

"HE"

"SHE!"

"HE!"

"SHE!" I decided to ignore them and turn back to Barf/Belch. They peered at me with round eyes, trying to figure out who I was.

"Hey, guys," I said cheerfully. They eyed me and didn't do anything except for stare. "Okay then, I'm Heather. I'm not going to hur-AH!"

Suddenly, one of the heads bit my shirt collar and tossed me on his neck. The Zippleback took off before I could even ask the twins if I could ride, but judging from their behavior, they probably didn't notice. I screamed as they flew up, afraid I was going to fall off the long slender neck. Technically, Ruff and Tuff's dragon had just kidnapped me. Unexpectedly, they stopped in mid-air, but flapped their wings enough so we'd stay airborne. We were right above the clearing where everyone could see. Then, the other head, I think Barf, snagged me off Belch's neck. I shrieked as I hung. The head put me on her/ his neck. Belch grabbed me back, and Barf stole me again. They were fighting over me!

Since the dragon was practically tossing me, it missed its neck and I hurtled toward the earth. An unseen force suddenly jerked me upward. I arched my neck to see Belch gripping my boot, well, biting it, but at least I wasn't falling. At the moment, I was hanging upside down and feeling blood rushing to my head. Oh no, my foot was slipping out of my boot! I started to fall but Barf snatched my other foot, the one with the boot on it. Belch didn't like that, and grabbed my bare hand. I was grateful their teeth weren't sharp. Then my luck went from bad to worse. They stretched me out, Barf pulling one way, Belch the opposite. I squealed, being a human tug-o-war toy was NOT fun. Then they both accidentally let go altogether, but were to busy arguing to notice. I screamed as I left my stomach behind. The ground was getting closer and I closed my eyes.

Then I stopped falling.

I looked up to see the black scales of Toothless, who had caught me by the arm. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, leaning over the side.

"Yea," I replied. "Thank you so much! You too Toothless! Seriously, if you guys hadn't come I would've been a splotch on the ground!" They laughed and we landed. I jumped off the Night Fury, eager to be on the ground. I saw Barf/Belch landing as well. "That was terrifying." I said, grabbing my boots and pulling them back on.

"That was so AWESOME!" Exclaimed the twins, clearly excited over the drama. I grinned at their antics.

"Okay, let's do Stormfly next." Astrid said.

"Another dragon?" I said, still shaken up from the almost-falling-to-my-doom incident. Astrid nodded. "Just no flying." I said, stubbornly before approaching Stormfly. I held my hand out and let her sniff it, kind of like a dog. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. You-" Once again I was interrupted as Stormfly suddenly reeled back, letting out a loud roar. I fell backwards, scampering back in a crabwalk style. Hiccup and Astrid both grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to my feet. The Deadly Nadder flamed into the sky, and then at us. Everyone ducked, and watched as spikes went over our heads. It sent all the other dragons in turmoil. Screams pierced the air.

Hookfang lit himself on fire, causing the grass all around him to burn and catch fire too. Smoke filled the air. Barf and Belch were flicking their tail around, knocking down quite a few trees; Meatlug was purely flying around in circles in the air, barfing up rocks. Toothless was just sitting silently, watching the chaos.

"Hiccup!" I yelled, narrowly dodging a rock that could have easily crushed me. "What the heck is going on?!"

"I have no idea!" He shouted back. "Get some dragon nip!" I nodded and ran over to the field and gathered a bunch of in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout all by the stream splashing water on the fire. Quickly, I dumped the dragon nip by Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs and we each took a handful, rushing off to a dragon. I snuck up behind Hookfang, who was still flaming and thrashing around. I eyed his tail, the only place that wasn't flaming, and quickly clambered onto it, scampering up his back and over the flames as fast as possible. I stopped at his neck and rubbed the dragon nip. Hookfang collapsed, the flames dying as soon as he did.

Hopping off and onto the ground, I saw that all the dragons were on the ground and dead to the world, while Tuff and Ruff were stomping out the rest of the flames.

"So does anyone want to explain what just happened?" Snotlout said, his hair partially singed from the fire.

"Stormfly probably just got an itch or something…" Astrid explained. "And it just caused the dragons to go crazy. Not anything too bad." Murmurs of agreement spread through the group. Hiccup and I shared a glance, that it wasn't just an itch. Nevertheless, we brushed aside the incident and everyone resumed their normal day.

* * *

**Some weird things going on! Review! ~Jess **


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back with another update!**

**georgelucasisawsome-Haha, thanks!**

**snowangel420-Thanks! And I checked out School of Dragons, and it looks awesome! I was going to play it and then I realized I didn't have the right software, so I'm going to install it.**

**I just want to say, thank you both so much for reviewing. I really appreciate you taking the time:)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

That night Astrid invited Ruff and I over. We both agreed, apparently, I wasn't thinking when I said that. I was at home, well, Hiccup's home, when I realized I had no idea where her house was. Hiccup and Toothless were out flying, and Stoic was who knows where. It was just after dinner, and it was dark outside.

I stepped out trying to figure out how I'd solve this. Hiccup would be back in about in hour, but that would be to late. 'Guess I'm wandering' I thought to myself. First I went to the Great Hall, thinking that someone had to be there. There wasn't. I checked the town square to see a couple of Vikings.

"Excuse me," I said. The two Vikings looked at me.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?!" One of them said, examining me.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you knew how to get to Astrid Hofferson's house." I asked.

"Nope, sorry." The other one said.

"Oh, thanks anyway." I said sadly and walked off. I was weaving through houses when I caught sight of a blond girl. Ruffnut! I scampered over to her. "Ruffnut!" I said.

She turned and smiled. "Oh hi, Heather," She greeted.

"I am SO glad I found you! Hiccup and Stoic were gone and it dawned on me I had no idea how to get to Astrid's house!" Ruffnut laughed, and I followed her all the way there. When I saw the house I wanted to scream. You have got to be kidding me! It was only a few houses away from Hiccup's! I sighed and knocked on the wooden painted door.

A blonde woman opened it who I could only assume was Astrid's mother. She smiled brightly at us and motioned for us to come in. "I'm so glad you're here girls! Come on in! Make yourself at home!" She said. "Astrid! Your friends are here!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Hofferson," I said. The blonde teen came bounding down the stairs, wearing her usual armor top and skull skirt. "Hi," I greeted.

"Hi," She said to us. I really hoped this wasn't going to be awkward. "Follow me," We followed her to her room. It was much like an ancient version of mine, especially the bed, except the sheets were black. She had a vanity that looked musty and unused. She caught me staring and explained. "My mom got it for me, never wanted it though."

"Oh," I said. The three of us settled on her bed for some talking.

"So, Astrid," said Ruff slyly. Astrid and I could tell she was starting with some secrets. "How's it going with Hiccup?" Astrid's cheeks began to get red as I observed the scene.

"Fine," She mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Astrid, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Hiccup tells me about you." I comforted.

"He does?" She asked, surprised.

"He's said a few things, but truthfully, whenever I bring it up he starts turning red." We laughed at this, picturing the scene.

"But, let's not forget about you, Heather." Ruffnut continued. "Snotlout looks like he's got it bad for you." She said in a singsong voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Snotlout has it bad for every girl." I replied.

"True to that, true to that." Said Ruff. After about half an hour of that, we played some ancient looking board games, and that's when it came to me.

"Guess what?" I said. The two girls looked at me expectantly. "We should go play a prank!" Their faces lit up at 'prank'. We gathered three rocks, one that leaves a white line when you rub it on something and a bunch of wet leaves. But we were missing something.

"Guys, I need to go through the portal." I said.

Their stunned faces met my eyes. "What? Why?" Astrid asked, shocked.

"Because," I answered with a devious grin, "We need some toilet paper."

* * *

I snuck out to the knarley tree, Ruffnut and Astrid hot on my heels. "Stay here," I told them. They nodded and I jumped into the portal. It was like last time, except I was going up. I waited in darkness and I was thrown upward with alarming speed. Suddenly a whispery voice came out of the darkness and I stopped moving.

"What the…" I murmured.

"Hello, young Viking." It said eerily. I looked around in terror. "I've been watching you and your friends."

"Who are you?" I demanded to know. I started moving again and sunlight blinded my eyes as I was blasted out of the tree and onto the ground where Hiccup had landed when I first met him. Pain washed through my body.

"Hiccup was right," I moaned as I stumbled up. "That does hurt." I looked back at the tree, still mystified and shaken by the voice. Something was wrong. I figured there was nothing I could do about it and, ignoring my aching limbs, I bounded down the steps of the hill and opened the back door. It felt strange to be in my own house again. I stopped and actually considered if I was dreaming. If I was, then I never wanted to wake up. Well, actually maybe I did considering the previous events.

I rushed upstairs and grabbed the seven rolls of toilet paper and balanced it all in my arms. I made my way back to the portal. I had a severe problem. How the heck was I supposed to get all this up there? 'Problem solve, Madison, problem solve' I told myself.

Then I started tossing the rolls up into the black hole. One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven. They were all in. Then I climbed up the tree, hesitating for a second. I didn't really want to go back in, considering what had happened. But I couldn't just not go back without any warning. Fear gripped me and I jumped and fell into darkness.

"Ow!" I heard a voice say as I tumbled out into the night of Berk. Relief washed over me as I realized the voice didn't make an entrance. I looked over at Astrid and Ruffnut who were glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You could've given us a warning you were dropping things down." Astrid snapped, even though I knew she didn't mind.

"Yea," Ruffnut said. "Especially since our heads were sticking in."

"Sorry," I said.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked, curious.

"Nothing." I lied. I didn't want to freak them out, especially at night. I'd have to wait to tell Hiccup later. I put on a mask of happiness and smiled.

"Let's go do some toilet papering."

We sprinted down the road back to Berk. It was night, therefore everyone was asleep, except of course for us. "Who's our first victim?" I whispered as we hid in a bush.

They thought for a moment, before at the same time saying: "Snotlout." My face looked eager as I nodded and dashed off to the young Viking's house, each of us carrying rolls of toilet paper.

"So what do we do?" Asked Astrid excitedly.

"Ruffnut you're on chalk duty, Astrid'll take care of the leaves, and I'll do the toilet papering. When we prank Tuffnut and Hiccup we'll switch. Watch me so you'll know how to do it." They nodded in silent agreement as we 'decorated'.

I tossed toilet paper all over the house, winding it up and down and in and out. Astrid scampered up the roof and spread the soaked leaves all over the top, in plain sight where they'd be visible. Ruffnut took the chalk rock and drew cartoony weird pictures on the stone steps and on the wood outer walls of Snotlout's home. She wrote Snotlout's name on the steps. Soon I was having so much fun I forgot about what had happened.

We giggled and darted off, stopping only to look back and inspect our work. "Who's house next?" I choked out, holding back laughter.

"Tuff's," Astrid suggested. Ruffnut furiously shook her head, disagreeing with the spontaneous idea.

"You forget it's MY house too." She argued.

"Oh come on," I whined. "We'll only write Tuff's name, and don't you and him live on opposite sides of the house?"

"Yea…"

"So we'll 'decorate' his side only, and yours will be left unscathed. Okay?" I bargained.

"I'm in," Ruff agreed.

We tiptoed quietly yet faster than fast. "Where do you keep your Zippleback?" I asked Ruff, since it was too big for the house. She pointed to the grassy area behind their house, much like Hiccup's. "Okay, this time Ruff will toilet paper, I'll do the leaves, and Astrid will write and draw." I ordered, and we took off toward our duties.

I grabbed the wet leaves and hurried onto the red and blue. The leaves chilled my arms as the moisture dampened them. I remembered that since the colors were split in half, Ruff and her mom were on the red side, and Tuff and his dad on the blue. I arranged the leaves on the blue side, and jumped down to Earth level, where Astrid and Ruffnut were just finishing up.

"Wait, are we doing Fishlegs' house?" Ruff asked. I shook my head.

"That boy does NOT need to be pranked," I said, the two other girls agreeing. As we stared at Hiccup's house, Astrid spoke up.

"Are you sure about this?" She said, unsure. "I mean, it's also the chief's house. This is Stoic the Vast, who can break your neck with no effort and exile you with a flick of his hand, you know who I'm talking about?"

I shrugged. "First of all, no one knows it was us. Second of all, Hiccup would never let that happen." The girls looked only slightly reassured, but didn't complain. "You know what's next. Astrid, you'll toilet paper. Ruff, you'll decorate with the leaves, and I'll write."

Then we sprinted to do our tasks. There was only one rock left, and I used it to write Hiccup's name. I also drew pictures of him and Toothless riding together, and Toothless regurgitating the fish for Hiccup to eat. I silently smiled at my work as Ruff and Astrid walked over to me.

"Guess I'd better go," I said, referring to Hiccup/my house. They nodded and waved.

"Bye," Astrid said, turning to leave. "And Heather," I looked at her expectantly. "I trust you."

* * *

**Oh yeah! Pranks! A creepy weird voice that Heather/Madison needs to tell Hiccup about! Toilet paper! YAY! Okay, too much sugar. Review! ~Jess (Omg, can I just say I love that little squiggly line. What is it, anyway?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm sorry if guest reviews weren't showing up. I accidently had them turned off. Hehe, oops.**

**Random name-Thanks!**

**georgelucasisawsome-Ohhhh, okay thanks! Yay! Now I know! I love tildes! Or however the plural noun is.**

**snowangel420-Thanks for telling me! I take Spanish, so I can be all like "I'm so smart, I know what a tilde is." LOL**

**SH1-Omg, thank you so much! Actually, the outcasts will be making one appearance;) (Not a big one but still)**

**Disclaimer-You know, I'm done with these. I already said it! What's the point of saying it again?**

* * *

I opened my window from the outside and climbed into my room, being careful not to smudge the chalk on the outside. It was quiet in the house, and I stepped over to Hiccup's room. Slowly I opened the door and peered in to see Toothless curled up on his rock and Hiccup asleep with his head on his desk.

"Hiccup!" I whisper-yelled, walking over and shaking his shoulder. He didn't move. "Hiccup!" I said a little bit louder. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Guys." I scoffed. I shoved him off the chair and he crashed into the floor, eyes flying open.

"What the…" He murmured sitting up frantically. When he finally spotted me he sighed in relief. "Oh, it's you."

"Who else?" I said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" He asked, standing and brushing himself off.

"Okay, tonight I went into the portal-"

"Why?"

"Because I needed to go get something. And while I was in it, I stopped moving, and this creepy voice started talking. It said something about watching me and my friends. I asked who it was and I was blasted out of the portal with no answer." I explained. Hiccup looked deep in thought. After a few moments he looked up and I expected him to say something wise and smart.

"Okay."

I gaped at him. "Okay? Okay? That's all you have to say?" **(A/N I didn't mean to make it rhyme!)**

"Yes."

"But-but-"

"Heather, I'm not disagreeing with you that this is weird. It is. But there's nothing we can do about it."

I crossed my arms. "The portal appearing out of no where, dragons going haywire, the voice in the portal. Something's going on, Hiccup, and you can't expect me to sit around and do nothing about it!"

"Fine. So what do you suppose we do?" He asked me. I froze.

"Uh…"

"Exactly. This is my point. We just need to resume our normal lives until something else happens, okay? So just go to bed and try to relax."

I huffed. "Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it." Then I stomped out of the room for a dramatic exit, leaving a laughing Hiccup about my drama behind.

* * *

The next day I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Hiccup. "Come on!" He said. "It's a full day."

"I'm still mad."

"So you don't want to do anything today? Because that's fine with me… He taunted. I jumped up.

"What's the plan?"

"Whatever you want." I thought for a moment as we walked outside. I didn't need to change, since I was still in my Viking outfit.

"Let's go to the nest." I suggested as we approached Toothless, who was already outside and ready to go. I guess they didn't notice our little prank. Oh well, they will later. Hiccup stopped in his tracks.

What? No!" He sputtered.

"Why?" I whined. "The Queen's gone anyway. What could happen?"

"A lot of things…" I heard him murmur. After a few minutes of debate I finally talked him into it.

"Fine..." He agreed reluctantly.

"Yes! Can I drive?" I asked as I jumped on Toothless.

"I don't think so…"

"Please?" Hiccup sighed.

"Okay," He agreed reluctantly. He climbed on behind me and I hooked my feet onto the, actually I didn't really know what it was called. Place where you put your feet. "Don't worry, I memorized the positions." I assured him. He didn't answer. "Okay, Toothless, you ready? Let's take it slow."

He looked at me with adorable eyes. "Ready, set, GO!" He took off, and leaped off the cliff, soaring through the air. I navigated easily, adjusting the right positions when needed. "Okay, can you take us to the Nest?" The Night Fury tensed, but then reluctantly nodded.

Wow, Heather, you're actually really good at this." Hiccup complimented. I grinned.

"Thanks," I answered. The island came into view. We had started to see jagged rocks a while back, but I hadn't expected it to show up this soon. The cloudy, giant, evil-looking abandoned island stood solemnly. It looked so…still. Toothless landed warily. I could see charred remains of the boats and the battle.

"Wow," I breathed. Then I spotted the dark entrance of the cave, where Stoic stood seeing the crowd of sleeping dragons. I rapidly approached the dark cavern.

"Heather!" I heard Hiccup call, scurrying up behind me. "What are you doing?!" But I didn't answer. I was too entranced by the entrance.

"Let's go inside." I said absentmindedly. Without thinking and only looking ahead, I went in the cave of horrors.

Hiccup was behind me, and Toothless behind him. When we turned a corner and the giant light of the clouded sun disappeared, Toothless spit a ball of fire at the looming ceiling. A hidden torch lit up, providing light. "Guess he knows this place really well," Said Hiccup. I nodded, my feet crunching on the gravelly ground.

Pretty soon, we entered into the center. The place that Astrid and Hiccup saw. An unseen fiery light lighted up the cavern. I moved toward the smoky red pit, leaning over. Hiccup and Toothless lingered behind, unsure of what to do.

"Wouldn't it be fun if we went down there?" I said.

"No!" Hiccup cried.

I looked back at him. "I guess you're right, who knows what else could be down there." Suddenly, a thundering roar overwhelmed the cavern coming from the pit, shaking the ground. I almost fell in, but Hiccup grabbed my arm before I could tumble. We stumbled back. "What was that?" I choked out, terrified.

"Do we really want to know?" Said Hiccup, just as scared. Then, to our horror, smoke erupted from the pit and a giant head appeared from the gap in the ground. But not just any head, it was the-"Red Death." Hiccup said, stunned. It's six eyes landed on us, and narrowed at the sight of Hiccup and Toothless.

Crud.

"RUN!" I screeched, desperation etching into my voice. We scrambled up and on Toothless. The beast roared, a sound of pure hatred. It lunged upward, reaching for the dragon and us. Narrowly, Toothless missed the gaping jaws and tunneled through the top of the volcano, where the hole was. We flew through the air and back to Berk, far away as possible. Hiccup was 'driving' Toothless, and the three of us looked pretty shaken up. "It's back." I murmured. "It's back."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! And there's the villain guys. All will be revealed in the next chapter. Review! ~Jess (I LOVE TILDE'S/ATILDA'S)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was at Knotts Berry Farm all day with relatives and I didn't have time to make edits.**

**snowangel420-You'll see in this chapter!**

**georgelucasisawsome-Yup, it is! Thanks!**

* * *

Toothless landed in the cove, and I immediately jumped off and started rapidly pacing. It was kind of like when Astrid and Hiccup first saw the Red Death and came back here, except there was no possibility I was kissing Hiccup. That would be really weird, as I considered him more of the brother I never had.

He leaned against a rock, saying nothing, probably still trying to process what we had seen. I continued pacing and muttering to myself. After a few minutes of this, I finally stopped and turned to face him. "Well, do you have anything to say?" I asked. He broke his stare at the ground and looked at me.

"I told you it was a bad idea to go to the nest."

"Ugh! How is she back? She's dead! You and Toothless blasted her to pieces!"

The other Viking stood up. "I know that! I'm trying to think…"

I grasped for an idea, when one mystery was solved. "That's why the dragons were going crazy! She was trying to regain her control on them!"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes! But that still doesn't explain the portal and the voice."

"Well, the voice was her, obviously."

"Yea, except how did it get in there? Unless…" He trailed off as his eyes widened.

"Unless?"

"Heather, the Queen's has magic."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Think about it. She created the portal, and she resurrected herself by using magic! It all makes sense!" He stated, getting excited for the discovery.

"When I think of magic, I think of cute little fairies, not a giant evil dragon."

"Magic can get into anybody's hands, even the wrong ones."

"So how does she die?"

Hiccup was deep in thought. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'The magic within you'?"

"Yea…"

"So what if to destroy the Red Death we have to destroy the magic? The magic within her." He suggested. I thought for a moment.

"But didn't you and Hiccup shoot a fireball into her? Wouldn't that have been enough?"

"Maybe we didn't get close enough. We don't even know if it hit the magic." He said.

"Maybe." I said. I waved my hand. "Never mind. We'll talk later. We need to tell the village."

* * *

When we arrived back at the village, we saw that all the Vikings were rushing off to the Great Hall. We tried to tell someone what had happened, but he didn't answer and just shouted:

"Meeting at the Great Hall! Someone vandalized houses!" A surge of panic flowed through me. It couldn't be the toilet papering-could it?

We gathered at the Great Hall, where everyone already was, most of them wearing confused faces as to why they were here.

"Vikings," Stoic's booming voice broke the wondering murmurs of the crowd. All heads turned to look at him. My stomach jumped and danced, tinged with anxiety for what was to come. "As you may have seen, three of our houses have been vandalized. If those Vikings would please come up here."

Tuffnut's dad and Snotlout's dad approached the spot where Stoic stood, their faces forlorn. Stoic continued his speech. "Spitelot, Mugworm, and I all had our houses destroyed. The person responsible for this outrage must come up here at once, if no one steps up to claim their punishment, then everyone will have consequences!"

The room was silent, no sound at all except for the fidgeting of the dragons. Then, gathering up my courage, I stepped forward. "I did it." I said. The others gasped, clearly surprised that it was I.

"Everybody outside." Stoic commanded. We all shuffled out and clumped together. The chief grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the front. "Was there anyone besides you?" He asked simply.

"No," I replied, hanging my head.

"Wait!" Two girls pushed their way through Vikings. Astrid and Ruffnut loyally stood by my side. "We did it, too." Astrid said, Ruff nodding.

"Then I have no choice but to discipline all of you." He decided as we hung our heads. "Why did you do it?"

"It was a joke," I begged. "At home, we do it all the time." Stoic's expression didn't change.

"This isn't your home." He said sharply. "You will all apologize to those whose houses you vandalized, and Ruffnut," Stoic sighed, now talking directly to her. "Why would you destroy your own home?"

"Well, actually, I only destroyed Tuffnut's side." She answered, grinning at the thought of her own cleverness.

"Ruffnut," I whispered, an edge to my voice. "NOT the time." The chief turned back to me and I lost my confidence.

"Heather, after you have done the deeds you have to do, you must return to your world. You are now exiled from Berk," The chief said sadly. Under his breath I heard him mutter: "I knew this was a bad idea." The people gasped, I knew it was because no one had been banished for a long time.

Then, suddenly and miraculously, the teen's dragons started to circle around me forming a protective bond. Slowly, the teens themselves formed a ring around their dragons and myself. The rest of the Vikings looked shocked at what had just occurred.

"Guys," I told them "It's okay. I need to accept my fate." Okay now I was starting to sound like one of those cheesy heroines in Disney movies. Their concerned faces looked reluctant, but did as they were told. My face burned with shame. I was such an idiot! Why did I do it? The villagers began to split up, back to their houses, leaving only Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and the girls and me.

"Guys," I started. "I'm really sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." Astrid and Ruffnut looked just as reproachful.

"Heather, don't worry, it's not your fault." Hiccup put a friendly, comforting arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him; not worrying about Astrid, she knew there was nothing between us, just friendship, as did the others.

"Yeah," Astrid actually put a hand on my shoulder, the rest of them mimicking her movement, not caring about themselves but only me. Ten minutes later we departed, the two girls and I for our cleaning and for our apologies. We finished the cleaning and headed off for the apologizing part. We all had to go to separate houses at separate times. The first round was me apologizing to Snotlout and his family, Astrid to Tuffnut and his mom and dad, and Ruffnut to Hiccup and Stoic. Butterflies flew in my stomach.

I hesitantly knocked on Snotlout's door, willing it to be anybody BUT him. I didn't really want to face my friends, even after their loyal speech.

It was him.

"Heather!" He said, not really surprised.

"May I please speak with you and your family?" I asked glumly. He nodded, looking just as depressed. I waited as he disappeared into the 'vandalized' home, and then returned with his mom and dad. I swallowed weakly before kneeling on my knees and bowing my head, a sign of sincere respect in the Viking world.

"I have come to ask your sincere forgiveness for my outrageous behavior. I swear I meant no harm on anyone, and I will gladly repair and clean everything, it will never happen again, and I will be shunned on account of my wretchedness." I finished, raising my head to see the expressionless faces of Snotlout's family.

"Very well," Said Spitelout, Snotlout's dad, wearing a hardened face. "You may leave, but be back to clean this up."

"Yes, sir." I said, and marched off to Tuffnut's home. This time Ruffnut would do Snotlout, Astrid to Hiccup and Stoic, and me to Tuffnut. I approached their house with the same anxiety I had with Snotlout, and banged my fist on the heavy door, one side adorned with pictures and writing in white chalk, handiwork of Astrid.

The twins' mother answered the door, and immediately called her husband and son over when she saw me. I heard Mugworm bellow in a deep voice, "Get over here!" He yelled, probably talking to Tuff. I heard a stumble as they appeared in the doorway.

I repeated the same movements and speech as I did with Snotlout.

Same reaction.

Same ending. 'Oh, crud.' I thought as I headed to Stoic's house. 'Time for the moment.' Once more I approached the door, once more I knocked, once more someone answered the door.

It was Stoic the Vast, looking fierce as ever. I shrunk back, only to see Hiccup appear behind him. I knelt, not daring to look the chief in the eyes. "Sir," I began, knowing this speech must be better than all the rest. "I have come to beg your esteemed forgiveness for my outrageous behavior and outlandish thoughts.

"I promise I meant no harm to anyone, even though my promises cannot be trusted." I looked up, now daring to look the chief in his hardened eyes. "But I know who can be trusted. Astrid and Ruffnut. They didn't even want to do it, but I managed to persuade them that it would be okay. So don't blame them for anything! In fact, I want you to make sure that the whole village knows that! Now, if you'll excuse me," I brushed off my clothes, fire blazing in my brown eyes. "I have to attend my exile."

And with that, I walked away.

As I strolled away from the stunned faces of Stoic and Hiccup, I heard footsteps pattering behind me. "Heather!" I heard the voice of Hiccup call. I walked faster, picking up my pace. "Hey, wait up!" He said again.

"Just stop!" I screamed, whirling around to face a startled Hiccup. He looked hurt, and started to turn back. "No! Wait!" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, turning him to face me. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I'm just-" My voice cracked, breaking into a sob. Hiccup must have understood immediately, because he instinctively wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. Arms that I would never feel again.

* * *

**(Gasp) The Red Death's magic? Heather's banished? Uh-oh! Review! ~Jess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update!**

**snowangel420-Yup, it's fun to imagine!**

* * *

The two of us stuck like glue for the rest of the walk to the tree. When we spotted the others already there, we drew away from each other, and headed in their direction. They were all gathered around the tree of course, it was actually kind of depressing, since this WAS my goodbye-never-see-you-again-we'll-miss-you party.

'Here we go,' I thought with anxiety. Gosh, I sure had a lot of that today. It was the afternoon, since the cleaning had taken 'till lunch, which I had missed. The dragons were there, too, even Shadowwing, whom I hadn't seen since the day I came here.

"Um, hi?" I greeted, and slight smiles appeared on their gloomy faces. Astrid and Ruffnut were first to envelop me in a friendly grip. The others came in as well for a giant group hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys," I said tearfully.

"We're gonna miss you, too." Said Astrid, drawing back.

"Yea," Agreed Snotlout. "Even if you haven't yet realized my, manliness." He winked, trying to show his muscles, again. I laughed.

"Guess I haven't," I humored him. Naturally, they lined up like they did when we first met, except in a row. I started with the Viking farthest from the tree. Fishlegs.

"Miss ya 'Legs." I said, trying to be cheerful.

"Oh, um, miss you too Heather," He stuttered. I silenced him by pulling him into a hug.

"Read some books for me, kay?" I told him, pulling away and moving to the next one.

"Definitely." The first thing he's actually said casually to me. I smiled, and discovered the next person was Tuff.

"Behave with your sister." I ordered good-naturedly.

He frowned, obviously not getting the fact that it was a joke. "But she's so annoying and I-"

"Tuff," I cut him off. "I'm kidding."

"Oh well-" Another silencing by hugs. He smiled at me. "Miss you," He said.

"Miss you," Snotlout was next.

"Hey, so, you know where to find me if you're ever in need of a boyfriend. We'll sneak out. Romeo and Juliet all over again." He flirted. I gave him a look.

"Don't worry, I think I'm good." No matter how daft he could be, he was a friend, therefore I enveloped him in a hug. I pulled away to see he was blushing crimson red and looked dazed. "Miss you, Snotlout." I said.

"M-m-miss you H-h-heather." He said, stuttering just as much as Fishlegs. I smiled at him as well and moved on to Ruff. She pulled me into a grip before I could even start to speak.

"I wish you could stay forever." She said. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Believe me, so do I." I agreed. "Miss you."

"Miss you," I leaned in closer.

"Keep an eye on your brother for me," I joked. She winked and nodded. Something punched me and I glanced over to see Astrid. "Ow!" I exclaimed clutching my arm. "What the heck!"

"That's for ditching us all." She explained. I knew what was coming next. Her famous Astrid-line. She hugged me tight. "And that's for everything else." She finished.

"I'm going to miss you Astrid." I said.

"I'm going to miss you too." She echoed.

Hiccup.

Out of everyone I knew Hiccup would be the hardest. We automatically embraced in a breath-taking grip. I buried my head into his shoulder. "Hiccup," I said into ear. "Thank you, for everything. I'm going to miss you so much" Tears began to gather in my eyes.

"Heather, I'm going to miss you too. I'm sorry, I should've stopped my dad from banishing you." I tensed at the mention of my punishment.

"What? No! It's not your fault!" I said, laughing and crying at the same time, looking into his green eyes. Toothless nuzzled in between us, his pupils dilated and looking as cute as ever. "I'll miss you Hiccup." I repeated, wiping away my tears and hugging Toothless.

"I'll miss you too." The teens all stood back, having said their goodbyes and waiting for my departure. I waved one last time, keeping the images of their faces locked inside my head, not wanting to forget. The waved back, and I stepped into the black vortex. I popped out of the portal, hitting the ground with a smack. But the only pain I felt was the ache of missing my friends.

My Viking friends.

* * *

I was such an idiot! I was back in my house flipping through the most recent People magazine a day after I left when it dawned on me. The Red Death! How did I forget about that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I face-palmed myself and calmed myself.

Hiccup probably remembered, right?

Oh, gosh, I was seriously hoping so. Then I realized that there would be a war between the Queen and the Vikings and their dragons. I silently wished them luck and hoped for the best. The next dull boring day contained nothing interesting. My parents were gone again.

Then I felt it.

A tug in my gut that was creating a queasy feeling, like something was wrong. I don't know how I knew, but I knew something was wrong.

Something was wrong in Berk.

It was like when Toothless knew that the Monstrous Nightmare was attacking Hiccup. I bolted out of the house and up the hill. The afternoon sun shone on my skin as I climbed the tree. Without hesitating, I jumped into the blackness that led to Berk.

I tumbled out of the tree and leapt to my feet. Darting off to the village, it didn't take much to figure out that it was the Red Death. It was chaos. Vikings were running around shouting: "We're going to die!"

Suddenly I felt something jerk me upward. It was Gobber, who had me by the back of my shirt. "What are you doin' back?" He asked. "You were banished!"

"Yeah, well, I sensed something was wrong. Where's Hiccup? What's going on?" Gobber looked at me sadly.

"Alvin came over and decided to have a party. He stabbed Hiccup and him and his band of outcasts left. Just before, Hiccup had told us about the Red Death coming back, and how you and him went there. We prepared for battle, but now that Hiccup was stabbed we are doomed. He'll make it, but only a Night Fury can defeat the Queen, and Hiccup's in no shape to fight. Word is the Red Death wants revenge. And since no one else can ride Toothless…"

"Except for me," I murmured.

"What?"

"Except for me, thanks Gobber." I dashed off, leaving a stunned Gobber in the dust. By now everyone was at the uninhabited part of the island was a ton of space. It looked a lot like the outside of the nest, and they were waiting for the Queen. I pushed through the swarm of Vikings gathered around Hiccup.

He looked awful. A pulsing wound gaped from his side, luckily on his left, nowhere near his heart. The healers had it bandaged, since they were also here. As I looked around I saw everyone was, even the children. All waiting for Certain Death. "Hiccup?" I said as I crouched by him. The others gasped, not expecting to see me here. Astrid was on his other side, as was Toothless. Stoic loomed above him, a look of genuine concern on his face.

Hiccup's eyes opened and they landed on me. "Heather?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me,"

"You shouldn't be here, the Red Death is here, and, oh Thor, I need to go get it. Toothless," He tried to sit up.

"Uh, no." I pushed his back down. "You're not going anywhere." I heard a roar in the distance.

"But I'm the only one who can ride-" His eyes widened as I shook my head. "Heather no, its too dangerous."

"My specialty. Trust me, Hiccup, I can do this." I looked up, my eyes widening, seeing a giant shape in the distance. People gasped. "Please?" I begged.

"I know you can." He answered. I grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Just remember, find the magic." He advised. I nodded and hopped on Toothless. I knew everyone's eyes were trained on me. Astrid helped Hiccup up, and I looked at the entire population of Berk, Vikings and dragons, one last time. The Red Death was now able to see, and it was looking at us.

I hooked my feet in and got ready for a once in a lifetime thing. The Queen saw us all and I leaned down and spoke to Toothless, loud enough so everyone could hear me. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

**And the battle has begun! Heather's back and ready to fight! ~Jess**


	11. Chapter 11

**2nd to last chapter! Awwww. The story's almost over:(**

**snowangel420-I could never kill off Hiccup!**

* * *

We shot up into the air at blinding speed, wind pulling at us. The Death saw us, and targeted us as its main goal, probably recognizing Toothless from the first time. Its eyes narrowed more than before, slits so narrow you could barely see them. Once we reached our peak, we dove down, Toothless giving his legendary shriek. The blue fireball rammed into the beast knocking it off its feet. It roared, lifting its head and shooting a column of flame. We dodged, and circled around him with unbelievable speed, shooting another fireball.

The creature spread its, you could barely call them wings, and rose up into the air. It was smoky from the fire, but you could still see everything below. Toothless and I flew towards the cliffs, so the people were specks. I thought about the game plan. Destroy the magic and destroy it. It was flying now, and we were over the ocean. Fireball. Fireball. Another fireball.

Unexpected to the creature, we whipped around back to the cliffs. It was hot on our tail, and when it looked like we were about to crash into the cliffs we shot upward. The Red Death, who had been to focused on us to notice anything else, had rammed into the wall of rock. Toothless and I dove downward, and shot a fireball to weaken him. The smoke from its flame and ours burned my throat. The cliffs began to shatter and fall into the ocean. We wavered in the air, watching intently.

The Queen burst up out of the ocean, wearing a vicious snarl. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Vikings draw back in fear. "Okay, now it's mad." I said. "Time for the real battle." Toothless nodded as the dragon spotted us and spit flame all around, lighting up the place like fireworks. The Night Fury and I navigated through the flame, missing it every time. A line of the fire brushed my arm, burning my skin. I cried out, gripping the spot tightly. Toothless looked up in concern.

"It's okay, Toothless, don't worry." I soothed. We were barely making any progress and I was getting frustrated. This dragon needed to die! Okay, that sounded wrong. After a few more attempts of fireballs, we weren't getting anywhere. "Okay, bud," I said, using Hiccup's special nickname. "Here's what we need to do, we can't get the fire ball inside it, so we need to take a little trip." He knew what I was thinking.

Toothless nodded, and finally we were in the perfect position. The beast was by the cliffs, keeping its mouth shut, having been taught a lesson from last time. Toothless and I, however, were at the opposite end. Both dragons flew toward each other with rapid speed. The Red Death opened its mouth a tiny bit, and the two of us slipped through the sharp teeth.

I kinda felt bad, because everyone else probably thought we were dead, so they would die, too. Well, they were wrong, maybe. I figured this was probably suicide, but if it saves Berk, no problem. Okay, well, if I die that might be a problem, but still. It was dark in the throat of the monster, and I could barely see. "Stop, Toothless." I whispered. My eyes found something sparkly. The magic. Seriously, magic was just a bunch of sparkly colors? Whatever. "Toothless, fire at the magic, then down her throat." He did as he was told and I prayed that the Queen wouldn't breathe fire, otherwise, bye-bye Heather and Toothless. Then Toothless made his screech warning of attack. I predicted that everyone would hear, and know that we were alive, for now at least. I hoped Toothless would make it out, even if I didn't.

Then the Night Fury blew the fireball.

The magic exploded, and Toothless shot another down the throat. It exploded in front of us, and we turned around and sped up as fast as we could go in the tunnel. I glanced back over my shoulder. "It's gaining on us!" I yelled. Toothless gained speed as we raced the fire to the mouth. I could see the exit, but the teeth were closing, closing, closing. We weren't going to make it!

"No!" I screamed. Toothless grabbed me with his arms and wrapped his wings around me, exactly like the way Stoic had found Hiccup in that position. We rammed into something, and then we were falling and all I could see was blackness. We were spinning and nausea took over me. I couldn't see because of Toothless' wings, which didn't help. 'Thank you for protecting me Toothless,' I thought as we plummeted to our doom.

* * *

Things kept jostling me even with Toothless' protection. Bruises and scratches appeared on my body. At some point, we were going to hit the ground.

I dreaded that 'some point'.

Heat filled up my body as we tumbled through what I assumed could only be fire. How much would I have to go through before we crashed? Apparently we had gone through enough, because we hit the ground with a sickening thud. Pain scorched my body, and I moaned. Wait, I was alive? I was alive!

I heard Toothless make a sound that I guessed was either "Ow," or "Are you okay?" Probably both. I opened my eyes to see darkness. Oh no, I had gone blind! Then I realized I was still under Toothless' wings.

"Hey, bud. You can let me out now." I told him, low enough so only could hear. His wings opened and a blinding light greeted my eyes. I literally sprang up with my hands in the air.

"I'm alive!" I yelled, grinning victoriously. The Viking's worried faces that were gathered around me jumped back unexpectedly. The villagers cheered when they saw I was more or less okay. "Heather!" I heard someone say. It was Hiccup, clutching his side. "You're alive!" He said. "You saved Berk!"

I nodded. "Thanks, but it was pretty much all Toothless," I said. Astrid appeared on my other side.

"That was an interesting entrance back into the world." She laughed.

I nodded and gave a lopsided grin. "Yup, scaring people. My specialty." I said, which caused laughs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pass out on a bed."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw big green eyes looking at me. I jerked away, startled. It was Toothless. I scanned my surroundings, and it took me a moment to figure out I was in my Viking room. Faintly I remembered wandering back to my house with a crowd of Vikings, then promptly shutting the door in their faces

I sat up clutching my head, which ached like crazy I looked at the black dragon. "We did it, Toothless, were alive!" I hugged him as he gave me a toothless grin. Ignoring the pain and dizziness, I pushed myself out of the bed and swung my legs over the side. Quietly, I moved over to the door and opened it, Toothless right behind me. I began to wonder if I was still banished. Doubtfully.

I headed through the hallway any hobbled down the stairs. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the outside. I gasped, it was like what Hiccup saw when he awoke, except now all I could see were posters, and writing and- toilet paper?

The posters were all written in pink, glittery letters, saying, "Welcome back Heather!" I recalled what I had told Hiccup one night about loving sparkly pink things, or anything sparkly in general. And believe me, there were a LOT of sparkles. I didn't really want to know how they got them. The toilet paper covered the roofs of the houses, and on the walls written in white chalk were the words, "Heather" and "Welcome back!""

One poster said: "Heather and Hiccup! Defeaters of the Red Death!" and under it a well-painted picture of Hiccup and I riding Toothless defeating the Queen. Our faces were incredibly cartoony, and I laughed, running to go meet my friends.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! Just had to say that, you know, in case anyone thought this was the last chapter. Yea. Review! ~Jess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter!**

**snowangel420-Your welcome! I couldn't stand not having Hiccup in an HTTYD story! The info about a sequel will be in the author's note at the end of the page:)**

* * *

It was time for me to leave. Sadness was in a pit in my stomach, but at the same time I was happy to be going home. The gang and the dragons were headed to the portal to say goodbye, and we were all clustered together in one big group, shoving each other and laughing. As we left the village and walked towards our destination, my eyes scanned everything, trying to take in one last look before leaving for who knows how long.

I spotted the tree up ahead, and I couldn't help but run ahead to it, the others right on my heel. Instantly I stopped at the tree, staring at it, the smile wiping off my face. Quickly, I circled it to make sure I wasn't just being an idiot. I looked at Hiccup, who was slack jawed and looked like he was trying to make sense of this, right in the eye.

"Hiccup." I choked out. "Where's the portal?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see the other's shocked faces. He broke his stare at the now bare tree and looked at the ground.

"Well, my guess is…that since we destroyed the Queen…and her magic…we destroyed everything it created." He said.

My eyes widened in horror, coming to a realization that I didn't want to accept as the truth. "What's that supposed to mean?" I murmured, my voice just above a whisper.

Hiccup looked up from the ground to stare straight at me. "Heather, it means you're stuck in Berk."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! And that is the end of ****How the Hiccup Did This Happen?**** (Are you supposed to underline or put quotation marks? I need to look that up...) Heather's stuck in Berk (Gasp)! This was meant to only be one story, because I wasn't originally planning to have the ending the way it was. The portal was originally just going to appear for no reason, but then I had the Queen create it, and now that she's destroyed so is the portal. Yea, and I got to this chapter and I was all like, "Oh, shoot." Yup. That's what happened.**

**As for the sequel, I'm not sure if I'm making one or not. Since I wasn't planning on this ending the way it did, I have absolutely no outline for the sequel whatsoever. So if I do make one (And I 60% sure I will) I'm not sure when I'll have it posted, because I'm going to concentrate on some of my other stories that I'm really into right now. It takes a while to figure out a story, especially when you have no idea where to start. But I should ask, do you guys want a sequel? Review, or PM me. I might post a poll on my profile, if I can figure out how, but if it's not up, just do the other 2 options.**

**Have a super awesome rest of the summer, and check out my other stories (Some I haven't posted yet, but I have one that involves HTTYD, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled, check it out!). Don't forget to review! ~Jess:)**


End file.
